Love, Always
by WriterLiz88
Summary: Missing scene (s) from "Shooting Star." How Kurt, Rachel, and Santana react to the school shooting, and what they do about it. I haven't written a lot of Glee fanfiction, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. It really makes my day. :)


Missing scene(s) during "Shooting Star"

It had started off as a normal day- as most days did. Wasn't that always how it happened? Santana Lopez was in her pyjamas, eating cereal- a late start to the morning. Flipping through the channels aimlessly, she wished she had a job. At least Kurt and Santana were doing something with their lives- her, nothing.

Then suddenly, a news report made her blood stop cold. "Breaking News," the announcer stated. "There has been a school shooting at McKinley High School in Lima. No word on any causalities or injuries. More to come."

Santana stared at the tv, eyes wide in horror, as she started to shake. Grabbing her phone, she texted Kurt and Rachel. _"Emergency. Now. Come home. School shooting at McKinley."_

Her eyes filled with tears as she brought Brittany's number up on her phone. How desperately she wanted to call her, but wasn't sure if that was the phone ringing would be a good idea. She settled for a text.

_"Britt, where are you? Are you okay? I heard about the shooting on the news. If anything was ever to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. I hope Sam is taking good care of you. I love you so much. Please, please text back when you can."_

Santana collapsed a few minutes later into Rachel and Kurt's arms as they came into the apartment, the three of them in tears. These were their friends- Brittany. Artie. Tina. Mr. Shue. . Rachel's shaky voice interrupted their moment.

"We have to go back," she said.

Kurt nodded, and sent off a text to Blaine. "Please answer back," he whispered to himself as he pressed "Send".

Santana wiped her face. "Let's go down to the train station," she said, grabbing her purse. There wasn't a minute to lose.

The ride was too damn long, Santana thought to herself as she glanced at her friends. The three were silent, each thinking about the people close to them. Kurt broke the silence, as he looked at his phone to find a message.

"It's Blaine," he said. "Everyone is the in the choir room, except.. Tina and Brittany."

Santana stifled a sob as she looked out the window. "I haven't heard back from Britt yet," she said quietly. "What if something has happened to her? She's my best friend." Kurt reached over and squeezed her hand, wordless.

Rachel brought out her phone as she texted Tina. _"Tina, where are you?"_

A quick reply. "_I'm at home, I overslept. I heard about the shooting on the news. I'm about to go to the school to see everyone when they get out."_

_ "Thank God," _Rachel replied. _"Everyone is in the choir room except Brittany. Tina, we'll see you at school, we're heading over too. 3"_

_ "3" _Tina texted back.

"Tina's okay," Rachel said. "She overslept."

The other two looked a bit relieved as Tina was so special to them, an original member of the group.

Santana stared at her phone as Burt picked them up from the station, hoping if she stared at it long enough she would get a response back. Brittany would text if she could, Santana knew that. So it made sense that she was worried. She hadn't even texted Sam, who didn't know where she was. At least the others were safe. They were, albiet sometimes reluctantly, all her family.

The school was a swarm of people, anxious parents waiting for their loved ones to arrive. The group found Tina and hugged her tightly, as they waited with the crowd.

Santana's phone vibrated as she picked it up. "_S, it's Britt. I'm safe- I was in the washroom. I love you, too."_

Santana sighed with relief. "She's okay," she said, smiling to herself. The others celebrated by giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"All clear!" the policemen shouted to each other. The students trapped inside the school came out, rushing towards their loved ones. Santana, Tina, Kurt and Rachel went to the door by the choir room, knowing they would be coming out that way. Sure enough, they were there in a group- Santana and Sam, clinging to one another with Blaine looking lost, and the rest of the group comforting each other still.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye. "Kurt?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he ran up to Blaine and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried," he said.

"Me too," Blaine whispered. "Me too."

Santana held back for a moment, letting Sam and Brittany have a moment together. That was until Brittany noticed Santana from the corner of her eye. Both girls ran towards each other, Sam smiling. He had always known how much the two had meant to each other, and even if Brittany was dating Sam, the two would love each other forever.

"Oh San," Britt said, crying into Santana's arms.

Santana clung to Brittany, her eyes moist with tears. "You idiot, you scared me so much."

The two hugged each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, pulling back, they wiped their eyes and rejoined the group.

"Glad you're safe, Artie," Santana said, reaching down to give him a hug. He returned the gesture. "Thanks for coming down," he said.

"Family is family, right?" she said, smiling at Mr. Shue as he smiled back at her, pulling her in for a one-armed hug. How much Santana had changed, even if she hadn't known it.

"You're right," he affirmed.

Walking towards their loved ones, with their arms together or hands held, the Glee club knew if they could get through this, they could get through anything.


End file.
